mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Muv-Luv
is a Japanese series of adventure games for the PC by âge. It was later adapted into fandiscs, comics, and novels. ''Muv-Luv The first Muv-Luv game, Muv-Luv, consists of two parts: Muv-Luv Extra and Muv-Luv Unlimited. Unlimited is unlocked after you get the endings of the two main heroines (Sumika and Meiya) in Extra. The CD version was released on 28 February 2003, the DVD version on 30 April 2004, and the all-age version was released on 22 September 2006. The all-age version uses Alternative's engine (wide screen, 5.1 surround sound), has new opening sequences for both Extra and Unlimited (Extra's original opening sequence can still be seen, though), and has several minor changes to the script and some CGs. Cut are the adult scenes and the option to return to the last choice. ''Muv-Luv Extra'' , the main part of Muv-Luv, takes place in the same world (and general area) as Kimi ga Nozomu Eien and Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu. The Sky Temple family restaurant is mentioned and visited, and Suzumiya Akane makes an appearance. Its prequel, Akane Maniax, has been animated in the form of a three-episode OVA, and all of Muv-Luv Extra's main characters show up. Pretty much a standard love comedy, only weirder. One can find a large number of references to robot games (primarily Virtual-On) and shows (such as Daitarn 3 and Gundam), some obvious, some obscure. Although Extra does take place in an alternate world to Unlimited and Alternative, it is still a necessary part of the story, as the Takeru in Unlimited and Alternative was originally from the Extra world. In Alternative, Takeru returns to the Extra world a few times. It turns out that some of the strange happenings (the incident with Sumika's shoe, some of Sumika's lines about Takeru being weird when she met him earlier even though he doesn't remember meeting her, Yuuko printing a massive amount of material) in Extra were due to Alternative's Takeru in his first few visits. His last visit, though, results in things that clearly did not happen in Extra. When referring to Extra or its world, fans typically use "EX" instead. ''Muv-Luv Unlimited'' takes place in an alternate world to Extra, where aliens called BETA (an acronym for "Beings of the Extra Terrestrial origin which is Adversary of human race") have invaded and mankind fights back against the alien aggressors with giant robots called , "Tactical Surface Fighter"), usually referred to as simply , as almost all conventional weapons before simply didn't work. The BETA first arrived on Earth in 1973 (in China and Canada) after arriving on the Moon in 1967 and being spotted on Mars in 1958. By 2001, the world population is down to 1 billion people, and most of Europe and central Asia have been wiped out. The Soviet Union, though, is still around, operating out of Alaska. When the BETA first arrived in Japan in 1998, 36 million people were dead within a week. They vary greatly in size, the smallest kinds (soldier-class) being around three metres tall, and the largest kinds (fort-class) being around fifty metres tall. The story is considerably more serious in tone than Extra's. Most of the major characters from the Extra timeline are present in Unlimited, except for the Unlimited world's Takeru, who is said to be dead, and Sumika, who does not seem to exist in the Unlimited timeline. The characters are, for the most part identical to their Extra counterparts, with the possible exception of Mikoto, who is now female. Unlimited also introduces a new character not present in Extra, Yashiro Kasumi, who seems to be connected in some way to Sumika. As history in the Unlimited world has been changed, there are many minor differences between the worlds in addition to the larger ones. For example, most of the slang words that Takeru use (like "maji" and "anma") are incomprehensible to the inhabitants of the Unlimited world (they end up calling it "白銀語/Shirogane-speak"). Unlike Alternative, Unlimited is more about the characters and the alternate world itself than about the conflict with the BETA. In fact, the BETA are not seen at all. More than a handful of fans see Unlimited as the best part of Muv-Luv, due to the way it paints a portrait of a world filled with conflict without actually showing us any. A comic adaptation of Unlimited is currently being serialized in Dengeki Daioh. When referring to Unlimited or its world, fans typically use "UL" instead. Unlimited ends with the start of Alternative V, in which mankind decides to abandon Earth by allowing 100000 people to escape the planet in spaceships, while the rest are left on Earth to fight the BETA with G-bombs. ''Muv-Luv Alternative'' is a sequel to the first Muv-Luv game, taking place after the events of Unlimited (to Takeru, at least). The DVD version of the game was released on 24 February 2006, the CD version was released on 3 March 2006, and the all-age version was released on 22 September 2006. The all-age version features new opening sequence with a new song by JAM Project, 5.1 surround sound, and the ability to skip to any chapter (even before the player starts the game, making this convenient for people who already played the original version). There are also new events and event CGs, and more voice acting for Takeru. Adult content is no longer present (toned down to the level of what one might see in a TV drama), and the more gory scenes were toned down. Some of the new events can only be seen if one has saves in which certain decisions were made from Extra/Unlimited (for example, in order to get the boat event, you have to first find the boat in Unlimited). Unlike the first Muv-Luv game, it consists of only one part, Muv-Luv Alternative. According to âge, Muv-Luv Alternative's genre is "a tale of love and courage" ("あいとゆうきのおとぎばなし"). It is even more serious in tone than Unlimited. It also features a lot of cameo appearances from other games by âge. In addition to the new main characters, one other main character from Kimi ga Nozomu Eien shows up, and several characters from other games are mentioned. It is worth noting that Alternative takes up over 4.5 GB of hard drive space, and requires at least 256 MB of RAM as well as a minimum screen resolution of 1024×768. It also takes 14–20 hours (most report it to take around 16) to clear one playthrough (which is very long when compared to other adventure games). Unlike most adventure games, there is only one ending and one route in Alternative. While it is possible to influence small portions of the story (like determining which letter Takeru reads at the end), the ending ultimately remains unchanged, and the characters who die cannot be saved. In Alternative, Takeru wakes up three years after the end of Unlimited to find himself back in his room. Although he first thinks that everything that had happened to him was a dream, he soon feels that something is wrong, and leaves the house to find that he has been sent back in time to the beginning of the events in Unlimited. Unwilling to accept something like Alternative V, he decides to help professor Kouduki to complete Alternative IV and save mankind. While the game starts off loosely following some of the events of Unlimited, Takeru soon makes enough of a difference for all sorts of things that didn't happen in the previous timeline to occur. When talking about Alternative, fans typically use "AL" when referring to the world, and when referring to the game. , "Is Oruta here yet?") was a frequent chant in Muv-Luv threads on BBSes such as 2ch during the three year wait after the first Muv-Luv. This was replaced with , "is the Oruta fandisc here yet?) after Alternative was released, but isn't seen nearly as often as its predecessor was. While Alternative answers most of the questions and ends Muv-Luv's story (only three members of the Isumi Valkyries are left by the end of the game, excluding Takeru, who has left the world), the conflict with the BETA is far from resolved. While the Original Hive and the Superior (Target A) have been destroyed, the solar system, and indeed, the universe, is still filled with BETA (according the Superior, at least 10^37). The game has been heavily criticized for its inclusion of several "grotesque" (gory) scenes, especially Marimo's death scene, which is undoubtedly the worst of the lot, in which she gets her head bitten off. However, fans argue that said scenes are necessary to let players know why Takeru is affected so heavily by those events (Takeru's reaction to Marimo's death results in a series of major plot twists). Even the fans agree that that scene could have been censored, and shouldn't have been seen again in so many flashbacks, though. Due to this, a censor patch has been made available. There is one last unique alternate world introduced in Alternative at the end of the game, which is referred to by fans as "FEX", for "final Extra". A Muv-Luv Alternative fandisc, was announced in February 2007, and released August of the same year. ''Muv-Luv Supplement'' is a Muv-Luv fandisc. The first edition was released on 17 December 2004, and the normal version was released on 24 December 2004. It contains: * Sakura no Hana ga Saku Mae ni ～Muv-Luv After Episode～ :: An after story for Sumika's ending in Muv-Luv Extra * Muv-Luv Duelist :: A spin-off of Muv-Luv featuring the Rumbling Angel trading card game * Muv-Luv ～Another Episode Collection～ :: An assortment of short stories featuring Muv-Luv's various characters * :: Kiminozo Radio, part two * Accessories :: Wallpapers and voice files * Muv-Luv Alternative demo movie :: Muv-Luv Alternative trailer with JAM Project's playing as the theme. * The short story "Waga Na wa Meiya" in Supplement introduces two characters who strongly resemble the super robots Grendizer and Raideen. ''Altered Fable'' A Muv-Luv Alternative fandisc, was announced in February 2007. It was released on August 31, 2007. While it is claimed in the game that it is unrelated to the main series, the visual novel on the disk, Kagayaku Toki ga Kienu Ma ni is, for all intents and purposes, the continuation of Alternative and a rather different take on the story of Extra. The outset of the story has Takeru(who apparently lost all memories of his planeshifting) lead a settled down life the way it was presented in the final moments of Alternative. The story quickly transforms into an absurdist comedy, especially concerning the unfathomably huge wealth of the Mitsurugi sisters who dote on and compete for the affections of the hapless Takeru. They go very far in their (surreal) spending. For example, they have no second thoughts(nor misgivings) about literally importing/dropping down on the schoolyard a massive piece of jungle using military airforce - to serve as a stage for the school Airsoft competition. The Extra counterparts of all the male and female characters(including Mitsuki and Haruka from Kimi ga Nozomu Eien) who were introduced in the second half of Alternative make an appearance, some of them as assistant teachers, some of them as senior students. The highly literate, even obscure Japanese the foreign teachers speak is a running gag throughout the game. The story also includes an extended parody of the American series 24. The disk also features a radio drama, a Senjoki vs. BETA strategy RPG, a batch of wallpapers and a Total Eclipse short story. Contents of Fandisc * final extra (all characters of the Muv-Luv saga are in it) * Muv-Luv Alternative game (its a turn battle simulator with the robots vs the BETA, very hard to play) * Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse AVN * Muv luv web radio * character gallery * DVD with openings and promos Total Eclipse Total Eclipse is a new Muv-Luv Alternative project which started on 21 December 2006 with the February 2007 issue of Tech Gian. * Its main medium is short stories supplemented with photographs of dioramas mainly featuring senjutsuki action figures by Volks. * Total Eclipse is set in the same world as Alternative, at Alaska's Yukon base, test site 18, where first-class staff from all over the world regardless of country gather to work on new senjutsuki. * The main characters are engineers and pilots. * Total Eclipse is to feature many senjutsuki that failed to show up in Alternative. Muv-Luv Chronicles Muv-Luv Chronicles are two extras detailing the destruction of Marimo's squadron at the hands of the BETA during training, and the botched sortie resulting in the death of Sumika's sister. Comics There are three Muv-Luv comic series available. Muv-Luv, which covers Extra, Muv-Luv Unlimited, which covers Unlimited, and Muv Luv Alternative which covers Alternative. The first two have been completed, with Unlimited ending its run in the February 2007 issue of Dengeki Daioh. There are also several anthologies available. Muv-Luv A comic adaptation of Muv-Luv Extra's Sumika route. Muv-Luv #1 (ISBN 4-8402-2334-3) Muv-Luv #2 (ISBN 4-8402-2649-0) Muv-Luv #3 (ISBN 4-8402-2924-4) Muv-Luv Unlimited A comic adaptation of Muv-Luv Unlimited's Meiya route, which ended its run in the February 2007 issue of Dengeki Daioh. Unlike the game, its ending suggests that Takeru has died (the game version of Unlimited does not touch the subject at all). However, the ending included a scene from Alternative's prologue and the words "to be continued: MUV-LUV ALTERNATIVE," and Muv-Luv Alternative's comic adaptation was announced shortly after on the Age official website. Muv-Luv Unlimited #1 (ISBN 4-8402-3053-6) Muv-Luv Unlimited #2 (ISBN 4-8402-3369-1) Muv-Luv Unlimited #3 (ISBN 4-8402-3790-5) Muv-Luv Unlimited #4 (ISBN 4-8402-3832-4) Muv-Luv Alternative An ongoing comic adaptation of Muv-Luv Alternative, which started its run in the October 2007 issue of Dengeki Daioh. Three collected volumes published by Dengeki Comics are now available in Japan covering up to episode 19. Muv-Luv Alternative #1 (ISBN978-4-04-867049-4) Muv-Luv Alternative #2 (ISBN978-4-04-867442-3) Muv-Luv Alternative #3 (ISBN978-4-04-867866-7) Novels List * (ISBN 4-0863-0323-X) * (ISBN 4-08-630344-2) * * * * * Characters Extra/Unlimited/Alternative Main Voice by: Soichiro Hoshi : Extra - The protagonist, a third-year Hakuryou Hiiragi student. : Unlimited/Alternative - The protagonist, who one day finds himself in a parallel world. Voice by: Hiroko Taguchi : Extra- Takeru's childhood friend and classmate. They've been together for so long that he can't imagine what life would be like without her. : Unlimited/Alternative- Her status is unknown. Voice by: Kazumi Okushima : Extra- A rich girl who showed up in Takeru's bed one day. : Unlimited/Alternative- A cadet in unit 207, and later a pilot in squad A-01. Also a member of the shogunate's family. Voice by: Masayo Kurata : Extra- Chairman of Takeru's class. Constantly at loggerheads with Kei. Used to be captain of the Lacrosse club. : Unlimited/Alternative- A cadet in unit 207, and later a pilot in squad A-01. Still at loggerheads with Kei. Voice by: Yuuko Nagashima : Extra- One of Takeru's classmates. Strange. Constantly at loggerheads with Chizuru. : Unlimited/Alternative- A cadet in unit 207, and later a pilot in squad A-01. Still strange, and still constantly at loggerheads with Chiduru. Voice by: Hitomi : Extra- The class mascot. : Unlimited/Alternative- A cadet in unit 207, and later a pilot in squad A-01. Specializes in sniping. Voice by: Megumi Kubota : Extra- One of Takeru's classmates, who plays Valgern-On with him quite often. Seemingly male. Voice by: Miki Inoue : Extra- Form and English teacher of Takeru's class. Yuuko's best friend since their school days. : Unlimited/Alternative- Unit 207's instructor. Voice by: Emi Motoi : Extra- A physics teacher. Marimo's best friend since their school days. : Unlimited/Alternative- Vice-commander of the Yokohama base. Working on mankind's last hope, Alternative IV. Support Voice by: Chizuko Hoshino : Extra- A shotakon ninja maid. : Unlimited/Alternative- A first lieutenant in the imperial defense army. Voice by: Hyousei : Extra- A ninja maid trainee. : Unlimited/Alternative- A second lieutenant in the imperial defense army. Voice by: Rituko Kasai : Extra- A ninja maid trainee. : Unlimited/Alternative- A second lieutenant in the imperial defense army. Voice by: Aya Sakaguchi : Extra- A ninja maid trainee. : Unlimited/Alternative- A second lieutenant in the imperial defense army. Voice by: Kaori Mizuhashi : Extra- From Kimi ga Nozomu Eien. A friend and rival of Chiduru's. : Alternative- A member of squad A-01. Voice by: Takehito Koyasu : Extra- Meiya's chauffeur, who drives an extremely long limousine. Parody of Takahashi Ryousuke from Initial D. : Alternative- Captain of the destroyer Yuunagi. Voice by: Chie Matuura : Extra- One of Takeru's classmates. : Alternative- A member of squad A-01. Voice by: Takehito Koyasu : Extra- A doctor. : Alternative- A captain in the imperial defense army's capital defense forces. Voice by: Tetsu Inada : Extra- Miki's father. : Unlimited/Alternative- Under-secretary-general of the United Nations and Miki's father. Alternative Main Voice by: Hiroko Taguchi) : The 00 Unit, humanity's trump card in the battle against the BETA, a quasi-clone-thing of Sumika. Voice by: Kumiko Watanabe :From Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu. Captain of squad A-01. Voice by: Chiaki Takahashi :From Kimi ga Nozomu Eien. A member of squad A-01. Voice by: Minami Kuribayashi :From Kimi ga Nozomu Eien. A member of squad A-01. Voice by: Yuu Asakawa :A member of squad A-01. Voice by: Shizuka Itou :A member of squad A-01. Support Voice by: Kozue Yoshizumi :The shogun. Voice by: Masaaki Yajima :Section chief of the second division of the imperial information agency, and Mikoto's father. Voice by: Takashi Maejima :A major in the American army. Voice by: Kiyomi Asai :A second lieutenant in the American army. Originally from Finland, which was destroyed by the BETA. Voice by: Maki Amamiya :From Kimi ga Nozomu Eien. An orderly in the Yokohama base. Unlimited/Alternative Main Voice by: Megumi Kubota :A cadet in unit 207, and later a pilot in squad A-01. Definitely female. Voice by: Minami Kuribayashi : A mysterious girl who can be found in a certain room on floor B-19 of the Yokohama base which has a brain in a cylinder. Has something to do with Alternative IV. Support Voice by: Norio Wakamoto :Commander of the Yokohama base. Voice by: Ayumi Kida :A woman who works in the Yokohama base cafeteria. Voice by: Naoko Takano :A Yokohama base communications officer, and Kouduki's secretary. Rank is first lieutenant. Total Eclipse :The protagonist of Total Eclipse. A Japanese American. From the American army. :Japanese. From the imperial Japanese army. :Russian test pilot. From the Soviet army. :Russian test pilot. From the Soviet army. :Gurkha from the Nepalese army. :American mechanic. Other characters Voice by: Suzuhara Natsumi : First introduced in Muv-Luv Duelist, and has made no other appearances. Voice by: Seki Tomokazu : First introduced in Akane Maniax, and last seen in the Kiminozo fandisc's short story, "TRUE LIES", he returns again in Muv-Luv Duelist. : Meiya's grandfather, seen in the Muv-Luv Supplement short story . Looks like a human version of the super robot Raideen. : Meiya's master, seen in the Muv-Luv Supplement short story . Looks like a human version of the super robot Grendizer (Gurendaizaa). The attacks he uses are all references to Grendizer's weapons (similar names, and they look exactly the same). For example, the attack that he uses comes from Grendizer's Hanjuuryoku Storm, and the attack comes from Grendizer's Space Thunder. Terminology Beings of the Extraterrestrial Origin which is Adversary of Human Race The Beings of the Extra Terrestrial origin which is Adversary of human race or BETA are a fictional extraterrestrial life-form in Unlimited and Alternative. The BETA invaded Earth in 1973 after arriving on the Moon in 1967 and being spotted on Mars in 1958. By 2001, the world population is down to 1 billion people. When they first arrived in Japan in 1998, 36 million people were dead within a week. They vary greatly in size, the smallest kinds (soldier-class) being around three metres tall, and the largest kinds (fort-class) being around fifty metres tall. They cannot fly, and so shoot down anything that does, rendering aircraft useless and making evacuation a lot more difficult. They are (obviously) hostile, are carbon-based lifeforms, and don't consider humans to be living beings. Mankind has identified seven strains of BETA. Ultimately, these are only what have been identified, and there are probably many more. Senjutsuhokousentouki , "tactical walking battle machines"), also known as "tactical surface-fighters", but usually , "tactical machines"), are large bipedal robots used as weapons in the fight against the BETA in Unlimited and Alternative. As Muv-Luv Unlimited and Alternative take place in alternate timelines to the real world, where mankind has been at war with aliens since 1967, they have been around since the 1970s. The creation of Senjutsuki was essential to fighting the BETA, because most kinds of airborne units were rendered obsolete by laser-class BETA and other ground weapons could not fight effectively inside BETA hives. The original senjutsuki were created in America, and many are based on real-life fighter jets (e.g.- F-4 Phantom). Also, note that in Japanese, fighter jets are referred to as "sentouki". A senjutsuki action figure line by Volks (A3 =Advanced System of Action Arms=) is in the works and to be released in 2007. Alternative Projects . A series of projects originally beginning with the objective of finding a way of communicating with the BETA. ;Alternative I :The finding of a way to understand the BETA by analysing their language and ways of thinking. Ended in utter failure. ;Alternative II :The capture and subsequent dissection and analysis of BETA. Many lives were sacrificed for this to come to pass, and all that came of the research done on the samples was the conclusion that the BETA are carbon-based life-forms. ;Alternative III :Started due to the 1973 invasion. The finding of a way to understand the BETA through the use of ESP. Since the psychics' powers only covered a limited range, they had to enter the hive themselves in order to get thought readings from the BETA. Because of this, the survival rate of the psychics was only 6%。 All attempts to communicate with the BETA through the use of thought projection failed (they were ignored), and all they managed to get was the information that the BETA did not see the humans as life forms (through the readings). ;Alternative IV :Started in 1995. The finding of a way to understand or communicate with the BETA through the use of the 00-unit. ;Alternative V :First proposed by the American army in 1995 as a fallback in the case of the failure of Alternative IV. 100000 people were to be selected and allowed to flee Earth through the use of immigrant spaceships, while the rest of humanity stays on to fight the BETA to the bitter end, using a large number of G Bombs. Also known as Operation Babylon. The immigration ships were not really expected to survive to find another habitable planet; this was simply something added on to the plan in order to get the UN to agree with it. Regardless, when it is executed at the end of Unlimited, the ships do manage to find their way to a habitable planet (the status of Earth after the initiation of Operation Babylon, though, is unknown). A similar plan is prepared in the case of Operation Ouka's failure, but it is not the same thing; It is known as Operation Trident. Element G A previously undiscovered element recovered from the BETA drop units in Canada found after analysis by professor William Grey at the Los Alamos National Laboratory. The G comes from his surname. Eleven types of Element G have been discovered so far. Grey Six has negative mass, Grey Nine is super-conductive at above room temperature, and Grey Eleven is used in the G Bombs and the gravity-defying Moorcock-Lechte engine. HI-MAERF Project ; . :* The second prototype "strategic high maneuver aeronautic fortress" created in America's 1975 HI-MAERF project. :* Over five times taller than a senjutsuki (around 100 metres). Equipped with a Moorcock-Lechte engine, Rutherford Field (which deflects laser attacks in a way similar to the distortion fields of Nadesico), and a particle cannon powerful enough to blow away an entire hive monument in a single shot. :* Created to clear out entire hives on its own, but due to the Rutherford Field, it cannot be piloted by humans. :* The project was abandoned after the invention of G-bombs, and the unit was taken for use in the Alternative project, with the Japanese name being added on after that. Its original, American name (if it had one) is unknown. :* Piloted by the 00 Unit in the Sadogashima hive battle. When it is self-destructed, it vapourizes not only the hive but also the entire island it was on. ; :* A product of the HI-MAERF and Alternative projects, created to be powerful enough to clear out entire hives on its own, and what a completed Susanoo #2 would have been. Hidden away deep under the Yokohama base, to be mankind's trump card in the Original Hive battle. :* Even bigger than the #2, over eight times taller than a senjutsuki (about 160 metres). In addition to a Moorcock-Lechte engine, particle cannon, and Rutherford Field like the #2, it is also armed with 2700 mm railguns, 120 mm gatling guns, 36 mm chain guns, and VLS2 missile launchers loaded with armour-piercing homing bunker buster missiles, among other things. Due to time restrictions, though, many of the weapons are unable to be made operational by operation Ouka. :* With the problems with the Rutherford Field fixed, it can be safely piloted by humans. :* It is piloted by Takeru, Kasumi and Sumika in operation Ouka. Music Music CDs *Muv-Luv Maxi Single *Muv-Luv BASXI ver. *Muv-Luv Original Soundtrack *Muv-Luv Alternative Insertion Song Collection *PC Game "Muv-Luv Alternative" theme song Muv-Luv *Muv-Luv Alternative Original Soundtrack Vol. 1 *Muv-Luv Alternative Original Soundtrack Vol. 2 *"MUV-LUV" collection of Standard Edition songs divergence *Name: Muv-Luv Alternative collection of Standard Edition songs Other appearances Characters from Muv-Luv can be seen in other works by âge. Akane Maniax Many Muv-Luv characters can be seen in Akane Maniax, a Kimi ga Nozomu Eien spinoff and Muv-Luv prequel. Kimi ga Nozomu Eien ～special FanDisk～ Sumika has an appearance in the Kimi ga Nozomu Eien ～special FanDisk～ short story True Lies, in which she is the leader of the shokkaku-jinrui, known as the Red Führer. Ayumayu Gekijou Many Muv-Luv characters can be seen in the web anime Ayumayu Gekijou, and the fourth episode is little more than a parody of Alternative. See also *Senjutsuki *BETA (Muv-Luv) *''Akane Maniax'' *''Kimi ga Nozomu Eien'' *âge External links (All links are in Japanese) *[http://www.muvluv.com/Muvluv/index.htm Official Muv-Luv website] *[http://www.muvluv.com/supplement/index.htm Official Muv-Luv Supplement website] *[http://www.muvluv.com/alternative/index.htm Official Muv-Luv Alternative website (requires Flash)] *Official all-age Muv-Luv website *[http://muvluv.com/product01_muvluv/top_extra.html/ Official all-age Muv-Luv (game) website] *[http://muvluv.com/product02_alt/index.htm Official all-age Muv-Luv Alternative website (requires Flash)] *[http://www.total-eclipse.jp/te/index.html Official Total Eclipse website] *âge official website *[http://www.akamani.com/ Official Akane Maniax OVA homepage] *Official A3 =Advanced System of Action Arms= homepage *Rumbling Angel Official Homepage *Muv-Luv Alternative Matome Wiki Category:2003 video games Category:2004 video games Category:2006 video games Category:Dengeki Comics Category:Science fiction video games Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games es:Muv-Luv ja:マブラヴ zh:マブラヴ オルタネイティヴ